


We Meet the World

by Adlocked



Series: The College Years [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Maya Hart, Bisexual Maya Hart, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Riley Matthews, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: A lot can happen in three years.
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Ava Morgenstern, Charlie Gardner/Riley Matthews, Dewey/Ava Morganstern, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Series: The College Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837780
Kudos: 4





	1. Meet the Players

Riley Matthews;

Age 18.

She applied for exactly a hundred schools; all over the country. She got acceptances from more than half, and had a mental breakdown over winter break trying to choose which one.

But in the end, she couldn't help but go where Maya went.

Currently, she has no clue what to major in. (One of the reasons that she applied to so many schools.)

So at Topanga's advice, she's going for her general classes and auditing courses that pique her interest to see what she may want.

She's been single since the summer before her senior year, and has made the decision to remain so until she's figured out what she wants with her life.


	2. Maya Hunter

She applied to six colleges in total. Both her mom and dad told her over and over that she could apply to more if she wanted. That the application fees meant nothing to them, and she could get into anywhere she wanted.

But despite the confidence in herself, the same self-doubt crept in and she couldn't bring herself to apply to her dream schools.

One was in Rhode Island, one was in France. Another two in California, and one in Texas and one in New York. She got into every one, with some even giving her glowing reviews on her work.

But NYU was the only one to give her a full scholarship. (Though she'd never tell her parents that. She wasn't supposed to know.) And it was the only one that Riley applied too as well.

So it was to NYU she went.

She dated casually in high school. Never anything too serious, never with anyone who made her feel something the way that Josh did. Because she hasn't forgotten that promise they made. Three years, and they'd try. It's been three years, and she's ready to finally, finally, finally get the boy this time.


	3. Lucas Friar

In spite of his good grades and extracurriculars, Lucas still hesitated when applying for colleges. No matter the circumstances, getting expelled from school for putting a racist into the hospital was never something schools looked for when considering applicants.

Baylor was a surprise. Not only had they seen him play football, but baseball too. And they wanted him. And so did a handful of others.

Before the end of his junior year, he had more than half a dozen schools reaching out wanting him to come and play for them.

Then tragedy struck.

A drunk driver nearly took out Auggie when they were celebrating the first day of summer. Instead, Lucas shoved him out of the way and was hit instead.

He lost part of his left leg, his scholarships, and his identity in an instant.

It took eight months to come to a decision to even go to college at all. But after watching Topanga fight when Zay was arrested for just walking around, he decided to apply to NYU for law so he could help people too.

He's been single ever since he broke up with Riley three weeks after his accident. It was too much to have her worrying and doting on him.

And he didn't feel like himself after seeing himself in his prosthetic. If he couldn't give her all of him, she deserved a chance to be with someone who could.

He's working on himself now. Wanting to be able to fully accept that he's not Mr. Perfect, and that's okay. And when that day comes, if Riley is still open, he wants to try and rekindle what they had.


End file.
